


In Just One Day

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It begins with Lucas hiding under the desk during a thunderstorm, can things improve?





	In Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's FFFC challenge of 30 prompts = 30 sentences.
> 
> This is a complete story - the prompts are shown before the sentences.

  
**Humiliation**  
Lucas North huddled miserably under his desk; the sudden thunderclap may have driven him there, but the thought of what the rest of the Grid would be thinking of him was what kept him there.  
  
**Surprised**  
Lucas hadn’t expected Adam Carter to join him under the desk, and sit quietly keeping him company until the thunderstorm had passed over.  
  
**Lonely**  
It was with some reluctance Lucas left the Grid to head home at the end of the afternoon, for he was not looking forward to another evening sitting by himself in his silent flat.  
  
**Thankful**  
Lucas jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but calmed again on hearing Adam say, “Why don’t you come back with me for dinner, since I’ve got a large dish of lasagne which needs eating up?”  
  
**Overwhelmed**  
Lucas sat on Adam’s sofa, enjoying the smells and sounds of dinner being prepared, until suddenly the whole sensation of care and comfort became too much for him and he leapt up, intent on leaving the house immediately.  
  
**Sympathy**  
Adam came out of his kitchen, carrying two glasses of wine, and said, “Here, have a drink; you deserve one after the difficult day you’ve had.”  
  
**Anger**  
Lucas erupted shouting, “I don’t need your pity; you’re just doing this because you feel sorry for me, and you can stuff all your kind gestures and understanding looks, because I don’t need them.”  
  
**Shock**  
Adam stood stock still; he’d had no intention of pitying Lucas, and was completely unaware of the depth of the other man’s feelings.  
  
**Remorse**  
“Oh, hell!” Lucas said, looking at Adam’s stricken face, “I’m so sorry, I really shouldn’t have said that; it was completely uncalled for – I just don’t seem to be able to respond reasonably when someone tries to help me.”  
  
**Defeated**  
There was really no hope for him, Lucas thought, he might as well go home, and, shoulders slumped, he turned towards the door, surreptitiously wiping a tear from his cheek as he did so.  
  
**Broken**  
The sight of Lucas, so utterly broken, tore at Adam’s heart, and without really thinking about it, he strode across the room and engulfed him in a bear hug.                  
  
**Tears**  
The hug was more than Lucas’ defences could cope with, and the tears began to fall, soaking Adam’s shirt, but Lucas didn’t care – he was a loser and it no longer made any difference what Adam Carter thought of him.  
  
**Calm**  
Adam waited until Lucas’ tears ceased, and his breathing slowed, before leading him back to the sofa, where Lucas sank down gratefully and sat with his hands covering his face.  
  
**Exhaustion**  
Adam left Lucas to turn the dinner off, and by the time he returned he saw Lucas had been overcome with exhaustion, so covering him with a blanket he left him to sleep.  
  
**Sad**  
With Lucas asleep, Adam decided to eat his dinner, and as he did so he reflected sadly on how much Lucas had clearly been needing support, and how little he had received from Section D.  
  
**Tired**  
Adam expected Lucas to wake at some point, but when he did stir he only rolled onto his side, stretched slightly, and sunk even further into sleep; so Adam covered him with an extra blanket, left him a note in case he woke in the night, and took himself to bed.  
  
 **Confused**  
Waking early the following morning Lucas couldn’t work out at first where he was, but reading the note Adam had left for him made him smile, and he snuggled back under the blankets to wait for the other man to make his appearance.  
  
**Relief**  
It was with some trepidation Adam came downstairs in the morning, not sure how Lucas would have reacted to finding he slept the night on his sofa, so he was delighted to be greeted by Lucas’ smile and a quiet “Good morning”.  
  
 **Mischievous**  
“You didn’t give me any of the lasagne you promised me last night,” Lucas said, trying to look upset, but failing to hide his grin, “and you mentioned there might be chocolate pudding.”  
  
**Cold**  
“The lasagne will be cold again,” Adam replied, and then, giving in to the sad puppy dog eyes he was subjected to added, “Although I could reheat it for you if you really want it for breakfast.”  
  
**Pleased**  
As Adam set about reheating the lasagne, he was pleased to see Lucas looking rested and so much happier than the evening before.  
  
**Anticipation**  
Adam smiled as he heard Lucas singing as he came back downstairs from having a shower, clearly looking forward to his rather unconventional breakfast.  
  
**Laughter**  
Lucas watched Adam serve his breakfast and couldn’t refrain from laughing as he said, “You are wonderful; I really didn’t believe you’d let me have lasagne, and yet you have.”  
  
**Hyper**  
“Enjoy your breakfast,” Adam said, “but I’m not letting you have the chocolate pudding at the moment, since it will probably make you hyper – although if you’d like to stay you’d be welcome to eat it later.”  
  
**Optimistic**  
Adam was hopeful Lucas would agree to stay longer, despite the other man still being rather unpredictable, but the way he was cheerfully eating his breakfast bolstered Adam’s expectations.  
  
**Thrilled**  
Lucas had been thrilled at Adam’s words, for clearly his regrettable behaviour the previous night hadn’t put him off, and now there was the possibility of spending the day with Adam – together, of course with the prospect of chocolate pudding.  
  
**Love**  
Adam looked across the table at Lucas as he finished his breakfast and hoped the expression in his eyes wasn’t giving away his true feelings for the other man, but on meeting Lucas’ own gaze he realised it was reciprocated and he suspected Lucas’ grin was mirrored by his own.  
  
**Energetic**  
Adam hadn’t expected the enthusiasm with which Lucas was kissing him to be quite as strong, but there was no way he was going to complain, and he responded with equal energy.  
  
**Bliss**  
Lucas and Adam slumped onto the sofa together, their arms still entwined, and Lucas felt an overwhelming sense of happiness invade his body, as the years of misery were temporarily obliterated and he relaxed into the present.  
  
**Hope**  
Eventually Adam had left to make them both some coffee and Lucas was once more by himself, but this time he was left with hope for the future which looked attainable, rather than a total impossibility.


End file.
